


Here For You (Prompt and AU series)

by KrisBen31



Series: Here For You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Collars, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Leashes, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisBen31/pseuds/KrisBen31
Summary: For those of you who haven't read Here For You I think you need to read it before reading this. If it's just smut you want you're free to read it though. It's already finished :)))Here for you is about Omega Rey being brought up to be Alpha Kylo's empress. They aren't supposed to meet eachother until she's older but because of an attack, at 13 years old Kylo brings her to the palace to lives with him.This AU and Prompt series is complimentary to my work there.





	1. Rough Alpha Kylo AU

**Author's Note:**

> Things get rough in this chapter. But there'll also be some fluff. Every AU is independent to Here For You. While Every Prompt does happen in Here For You Cannon. 
> 
> Again Rey is underage here. I want to stress that in case you have a problem with it. Anyways, enjoy!

AU of my fic Her For You. Where Kylo isn’t a nice Alpha and treats Rey like an Omega fuck toy

 

Kylo paces back and forth in his office. The office he just destroyed. He wants. No! Needs his omega

 

The news itself is too much. It’s bringing him into a rut. He cant go through fucking another whore. Rey is the only cunt for him

 

In the haze of his inner Alpha taking full control over him, he orders that Rey be brought to him at once. Fuck formality. Fuck being of age.

 

That cunt was his. His. Only his.

 

Rey was asleep when she arrived. Fuck that scent was too much. His rut had not subsided. He wanted to fuck her hard.

 

In Rey’s peaceful sleep he removes all of her clothing and goes on to scent her. Lapping at the soft skin of his little beauty.

 

She was going to be filled with his cock every minute of her life.

 

Rey wakes up after a few minutes. She felt something tickling her pussy. The pussy that her Alpha selfishly put a chastity belt on.

 

She never saw what her pussy looked like. Technology was so good that she didn’t have to take it off even when she needed to excrete.

 

She only knew that it didnt belong to her. It belonged to her Alpha.

 

It had been on her ever since she could remember. But now it was gone.

 

She opens her eyes and below her she sees dark hair. Dark raven hair. Once sniff of the air and her eyes widen

 

_Alpha_

 

She thought she said it in her head but it turns out she whispered it

 

Kylo’s head jolts up. Force. He’s handsome

 

Kylo puts on a mischievous grin and he slowly snaked his way up. Hand after hand he crawls so that his head is directly above Rey

 

_Omega_

 

Rey tilts her neck. Showing her gland. She is submitting to him

 

“You call me Alpha and master in public. But if we’re alone I may occasionally allow you to call me by my name, understand?”

 

The sweet 13 year old was confused. She didn’t expect her Alpha to be so strict

 

We’ll save the pleasantries for later. Right now I need to fuck

 

Rey knew what he meant. She froze and in instinct tried to shield herself from Kylo

 

He growled. Low and loud

 

He bites her gland and pure pain followed by complete ecstasy follows

 

“You dare cover yourself from me???”

 

Kylo flips her over and grabs cuffs. It hurts. It hurts bad

 

“Pwease, alpha” Rey sobs with a whimper

 

Kylo is taken aback and hesitates with a soft face.

 

He won’t try to change the dynamics. He’s still her Alpha but he’ll try to be understanding... try.

 

“Stop crying. Tell me. Why do you exist?”

 

Rey stops crying for a while to think. What an odd question. Kylo slaps her in her butt to snap her out of her thinking

 

“F-for you, Alpha”

 

“That’s right” he slaps her butt again. Kylo enjoys the way it reddens.

 

He caresses her. Exerting his dominance. His ownership.

 

Her breasts. Her ass. Her cunt.

 

He lingers and plays with them

 

“To whom do these belong?”

 

Rey’s crying has stopped but she’s still trying to hold back sobs

 

“Y-you, Alpha”

 

Kylo stands up. He nods as he looks over her. Rey is helpless. Bound and face down on the bed. Kylo picks her naked form up and brings her in front of a mirror. She’s on his lap. She can feel his cock slowly rising

 

“Perhaps you need a reminder. Just incase you forget”

 

She burries her head to her Alpha’s chest.

 

She’s pleading to him as she sees he takes out a pen. She widens her eyes. She knows what he’ll do.

 

He holds her tight so she won’t move. To his surprise she doesnt. As much as she want to she yearns to please her Alpha

 

He kisses her head in true adoration and Rey is confused now more than ever as he let’s her alpha write on her breasts

 

_Kylo Ren._

 

Then he just leaves her there.

 

Tied on the floor. Rey looks at herself in the mirror. She cries and closes her eyes

 

“Look! Don’t you dare close your eyes”

 

Rey brings up her head and looks. She’s crying more.

 

Kylo then opens his pants and up his cock springs out.

 

“Omega!”

 

Rey looks at him. She gulps at his size.

 

"Crawl to me and suck"

 

Her lips quiver but she obeys.

 

She looks pathetic. Like a worm. Restrained with hands behind her as her breasts touch the floor as she crawls to her Alpha

 

She has a hard time kneeling but Kylo doesnt help. Even pushes her a bit with his knee right when she was close to kneeling

 

He chuckles as she falls down again

 

“I’m waiting...”

 

Rey finally gets up and with one last pleading look that Kylo snubs she takes in his length

 

In Kylo’s rut he takes Rey’s head and does the thrusting for them. Soon he cums. It’s messy and sticky. All over Rey’s face and mouth.

 

Rey coughs after Kylo makes her swallow. Some of the cum get on his shoes and he makes her lick it clean

 

“Good omega”

 

Rey’s heart swells with pride knowing she has pleased her Alpha. They are bonded after all. She can never deny that.

 

Kylo’s rut subsides a bit and he picks her up and removes her restraints.

 

He brings her to the fresher where a tired Rey clings to Kylo’s neck

 

He sits her on a vanity and kneels down before her to wipe her face from any remnants of his cum

 

“You please me, Rey”

 

Her heart beats fast as she realizes her Alpha had called her by her name

 

“M-may I call you Kylo?”

 

He growls. Making her flinch. But his face softens as he sees her cower

 

“Fine. But only because you understand who you belong to”

 

“You. I belong to you.” She looks to her marked body and then back at him

 

Kylo shakes his head and proceeds to remove those markings too.

 

“You won’t need those, Rey” Kylo holds out a collar he’s been hiding and Rey’s eyes sparkle

 

He puts it on her and kisses her lips

 

“I think it’s time I feed my omega” He smiles. So does Rey

 

She’s her Alpha and he’s clearly rough with her. But it only takes 3 days of Rey to get him to say I love you. She says it back in a heartbeat

 

Her collar stays on and he still takes her hard like an animal. Fucking her while she on all fours. Leash in hand.

 

But he loves her. Truly loves her. Her sweet cunt completes him. So he spoils her everyday. The only person in the galaxy who has the emperor wrapped around her finger.

 

And at night. She’s his slave. He’s her master.

 

Alpha and Omega


	2. On my Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Cedrusisinlove: “cock warming”

Fic

 

Prompt: Rey on Kylo’s lap (cock warmer)

 

As emperor it was a given that there were stressful days. It was normal really. Ever since Kylo got his omega he felt like he could breathe a little better though

 

Everyone in the palace noticed really. There was less broken furniture, less choking, less lightsaber burns...

 

But then there were those  Extra stressful days. Like those days before a diplomatic envoy would arrive. Or when a certain system wouldn’t fall in place...

 

On those days Kylo had to get more than just having Rey near him to get him through the day. He needed  more

 

On one occasion when a terrorist attack in the outer regions caused a great uproar, Kylo had to write thousands of pages of drafts for a law to be immediately passed in order to calm the people

 

Thousands of pages meant a long day. Luckily he had Rey.

 

From her omega bed she knelt up and saw the pile of work Kylo had to do. She carefully crawled closer to Kylo and leaned her cheek to press against his thigh

 

Out of pure instinct, Kylo brought his hand down to stroke his little one. 

 

“What’s the matter, Rey?” He asks without taking his eyes off of his work

 

Rey buries her face and pouts

 

“Alpha, you’re tired...” Kylo stops petting Rey and this makes her look up

 

“Can I help, Alpha?”

 

Kylo chuckles. He’s now looking at Rey. 

 

“I’d love your help little one but I don’t think you’re old enough to understand what I’m doing”

 

Rey’s face scrunches up

 

“Not with that!”

 

Kylo is confused

 

“Then with what?”

 

Rey looks around in deep thought. Force. Kylo could spend all day looking at her being so cute like that. She’s thinking. And thinking. And thinking. (It’s a miracle how a blood thirsty Alpha with Kylo’s temper still hasnt growled at her for taking so much of his time...)

 

And... “Aha! I can give you a massage”

 

Kylo leans back as he fills the room with his laughter. Rey doesnt like that he isnt taking her seriously. She stands up and stomps her feet. Kylo sees her infuriated look and with a smile he picks her up and puts her on his lap

 

He takes her hair back and brings it to one side of her neck. Carefully, he rests his chin on her empty shoulder... right by the side of her neck where her gland puffs

 

“I had something else in mind... sweet one”

 

Rey shivers. She always does so whenever her Alpha is incredibly close. Ever since a few days ago when her Alpha had a rut in the ballet and she tried her first taste of hi cock... she craved for it...

 

Rey’s mouth waters and she takes a gulp. Slowly she leans against her Alpha’s chest so that she can look up at him. And she see’s him looking down at her with a feverish thirst she knows only she can quench

 

Usually Kylo is the one to take the lead. But Rey feels bold today. Her alpha is tired. Her alpha needs her. And she need her Alpha’s 

 

Knot

 

Kylo doesn’t need to be told what to do. They both feel their hunger for each other through the bond. He scooches Rey aside and takes out his cock. 

 

As Kylo brings Rey closer to him once more he takes her mouth like he owns it. And for that moment... he truly owns it

 

Rey gives away to her Alpha who guides her

 

“Easy...”

 

Rey gives a double look at her Alpha’s large cock. She decides if she wants to take it in easily she’ll have to suck him wet

 

She goes back to her knees and takes him in his mouth. Kylo’s head leans back and he gives a sloppy smile. 

 

He thinks this is heaven. Wait until I put it in my warm cunt.  Rey thinks 

 

Kylo can feel it. He’s about to cum. Rey knows this too as his cock twitches inside her mouth and her Alpha’s hands get too controlling of her head

 

She takes this as her cue and removes his cock from her mouth. She looks up to him and he thinks he’s with an angel. Her mouth sloberred up with his cum. Innocent doe eyes staring at him in adoration

 

He will never tire of her. He picks her up once again and this time there is no more delay. Rey takes her Alpha’s cock and with a wide mouth and hazy eyes, grip tight on his hair and neck, he allows her cock to fill her up and stretch her out 

 

It feels like forever until she finally fully sits with his entire cock inside of her. She takes a breath. 

 

Just putting all of his cock inside was a feat. She leans against his chest for support as she lets the warmth of her cunt’s walls embrace her Alpha’s cock

 

“Nghhh... alphaaaa...” she tries to go up and down because she too needs to cum now

 

Kylo takes her by her hips and coaxes her

 

“There... that’s right, Rey. Just like that”

 

Their eyes are both getting hazy. Kylo’s grunts are louder and Rey’s moans are harder

 

There... up and down... it’s hard at first but soon Kylo moistens them up. It becomes easier. And soon Kylo is bouncing the two of them. 

 

“Keep going, omega!” Kylo slaps Rey’s ass. They’re both lost in the moment

 

Rey happily obeys

 

“Alpha... alpha... Alpha! I’m gonna... gonna”

 

Kylo brings his fingers down her clit and...

 

“Ngaaaahhhhhhhh! Alphaaaa!!!”

 

Rey comes all over her Alpha’s cock and as her cunt clenches her Alpha soon follows

 

He buries his face against her neck again as he shoots inside of her his seed.

 

“Take it! Take it all! Gonna fill you up...”

 

“Alpha” Rey whispers. She feels so tired. But as soon as Kylo’s knot is full and she feels as if she’s been fully stretched out she passes out in her Alpha’s lap

 

When Rey wakes up is a few hours later and her Alpha is still doing his work. In her groggy state she cuddles further for warmth

 

“Alpha...”

 

“Well good morning, my sweet Rey” Rey giggles at her alpha. 

 

She moves a bit to sit herself comfortable on her alpha’s lap. And kylo let’s her do so

 

“Rey... why don’t you do me a favor and tell Hux here that this strategy of mine is going to work.”

 

“She was sleeping this whole time! I doubt she’ll give any good insight as she is obviously biased to you” Hux comments from the couch in Kylo’s office

 

At hearing Hux’s voice Rey’e eyes shoot open and she turns her head to see...

 

He’s there. Hux is there in the same room as them while she... and her alpha... is...

 

She looks up to her Alpha. Face full of concern

 

Kylo merely laughs

 

“Don’t worry, little one. Hux doesnt mind”

 

Hux rolls his yes

 

“Well if you’re talking about the two of you doing it here before I arrived then of course I know. I can smell it.”

 

Hux obviously is so done at this point. He knows there’s no stopping the two of them. He just wishes it werent right before their meeting

 

Rey is confused. Why would be be ok with...

 

“He doesn’t know everything, little one” Kylo whispers...

 

“He doesnt know that I still got you filled up... best we keep it that way... don’t you think?”

 

Rey shivers and nods. At a loss of words... what a game this is they are playing. She trusts her alpha but at the same time she’s ashamed...

 

Kylo presses a button and in comes as a maid

 

“Yes, your majesty?”

 

“A warm blanket for my mate. I think we’re gonna be here a while. Isn’t that right Hux?”

 

“Well with this plan of yours yes. It seems we may have to stay here all night if need be. My officers are ready in case we need them”

 

Rey’s tightens her hold on Kylo. More people???

 

“Yes... it’s definitely going to be a long night. Stressful I’m sure. It’s a good thing I’ve got Rey to keep me warm”

 

Kylo smiles. And as a blanket is put on her she relaxes a bit. At least she’s sorta covered

 

Kylo’s possessive of course. He has Rey on his cock the entire night but he’ll be damned if his officers make Rey embarrassed. 

 

He kisses Rey’s forehead as Kylo’s cock twitches

 

She prays Hux will leave. Because force help her she needs her Alpha’s knot once again


	3. Hope goes to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope begs her father to go to a regular school

Age 6

“Daddy pleaseeeee. Uncle Hux and Auntie Ella let’s their kids go to school” Hope pleads for the hundredth time of the day

Kylo would’ve gone mad by now and lost his temper had it been anyone else other than his daughter who repeated her statements

“Hux and Auntie Ella...”   
Kylo always leaves out the uncle part for Hux. He’s in good terms with him but it feels weird. “Are not your parents and their children are not princesses”

Hope pouts. She had so much arguments in her head but she’s getting frustrated. She thought he’d say yes by the 2nd time at least. But this??? It’s nearly noon and she hasn’t gotten anywhere

Hope by now would’ve asked her mom to convince her dad, but her mom was going on her annual visit to Maz. It’s just in a nearby fancy cafe where she’s sure her father has crawling with troopers to guard her, but she still doesn’t want to disturb her mom since she’s been looking forward to this for so long

“Daddy I’ll be a good girl there I pwomise.”

“I’m sure you will be... if I let you... which I’m not...”

Hope screams into a pillow and that’s when Kylo sighs and puts down his holo to pick up Hope

He’s trying to look her in the eyes hut she immediately buries her head to her father’s chest. A gesture that always warms Kylo’s heart. He loves that she’s just like Rey. A sweet, shy, yet stubborn princess for him to spoil. 

“Hey... look at me princess”

Hope reluctantly does. “Why can’t I daddy? You can let all the troopers you want go with me...” she sounds defeated now and Kylo can’t help but feel sad a bit

He wants to give her everything she desires but he’s really possessive over his two girls and one little son. His family is everything to him and he can’t imagine the things she’ll do or the things that’ll happen if she goes to a regular school

What if she’s bullied for being the princess?  
What if her classmates talk about all the atrocities he’s done? Or what if that’s their exact lesson???  
No. He can’t taint his little princess’ mind.

“But who’ll take care of Ani? He’ll get so bored here without a sister to play with”

“Me, daddy. I’ll still play with him!”

Just as Hope said that a little cry pierced through 

“Hold on, Hope” Kylo carries Hope up and goes to the crib where Ani was just sleeping. Now he is clearly awake. He’s crying but as soon as he sees Hope he puts his thumb back in his mouth and does a sloppy smile

“Hi, baby!”

“Not so loud, dear”

“Oh sorry… Hi, baby” She whispers the last part 

“Can we take him out? Make him crawl a bit?”

“Sure”

For now, Kylo is glad that Hope got distracted from her little plan. But, he knows that this won’t be the last time he’s going to hear about this.

A few hours later Kylo is in between various meetings when he feels that Rey is back in the palace. His mind eases. That little nagging voice in the back of his head that has been begging him to take Rey back since the moment she left has finally shut up. 

He wants to leave this meeting and take Rey in his arms and just feel her body on his but he can’t do that. The people he’s with have been waiting to have an audience with him for weeks now. He can’t just go back on that. He groans to himself, careful not to make them notice. He’ll just have to wait a little more.

By the time the meeting is over, Kylo exchanges quick pleasantries with his guests before running off to his mate. Mate

Force. He thinks he’s going to have a rut unless he can get Rey in his arms as quickly as possible. 

When he finds Rey after a hundred swift and hurried steps, she’s curled up with Padme on the floor playing some new game. Rey must’ve bought something while she was out. He’ll have to remember to scold her security team later for allowing her to go anywhere aside from the café he allowed her to go to.   
When Rey senses that Kylo is in the room she looks up from the toys and Padme and smiles at him. And just like that all of Kylo’s worries melt away.

“Hi” She curls her hair behind her ear and she beckons him to come closer. In an instant, Kylo has Rey and Hope in his arms.

“Where’s Ani?”

“Asleep again” Rey looks to the crib nearby. 

“So what did you two do while I was away?”

Padme then widens her eyes and immediately pulls her mom down so she can whisper something in her ear. She looks so serious as she does so and Rey is trying hard not to let her see that she and Kylo are giggling as she whispers. 

“Aha… I see…”

Then Padme looks up at his dad with a devious smile before kissing his cheek and running off with a new doll in hand

“Bye, dad! Bye, mom!”

“Where is she off to?”

Rey shakes her head laughing “That little girl? I honestly have no idea. Probably off to terrorize the knights again. She takes after her father there”

Kylo giggles with Rey as he snakes his arms around her waist

“Now what were the two of you talking about hm? Don’t you know, dear that it’s a crime to keep secrets from the emperor?” Then Kylo’s voice goes husky as he tightens his hold on Rey “Not to worry though, I have just the right atonement for you” He bites licks Rey’s gland and she shivers for seconds

“Kylo… mmff… please…”

Rey moves to kiss Kylo’s lips but just as she’s about to press hers on his Kylo takes Bot of Rey’s wrists and tackles her. He locks her on the soft carpet. His long wavy hair falls down to tickle her nose 

“Not until you tell me what Hope just told you”

Rey tries to struggle for a bit until she realizes she cant escape him

“Fine… she wanted me to try and convince her to go to a regular school”

“Ughhhh… she’s not yet done with that??? I’d thought it would take her a few more days at the very least before that topic would come back.”

Kylo lets go of Rey’s wrists and sits up looking defeated. Rey follow suits and rests her head on Kylo’s lap. Out of instinct Kylo puts his hand to stroke Rey’s hair. 

“Kylo, you know she just wants to live a normal life”

“Well we’re not normal now are we? She’s not just a princess, she’s my heir. An omega too.”

Rey’s head boils at the last remark and Kylo realizes too late what he had just said

“What do you mean an omega too? What you think she’s weak? You think I’m weak? Nice try Kylo but let’s not forget I escaped a kidnapping and used the force to escape you a long time ago”

She stands up and goes to sit by the window looking out into the Coruscant skyline. Kylo slowly follows her

“You know that’s not what I meant, Rey. You know I love you.” He kneels down before her and takes her hands. He took Rey not trying to pull her hand back as a sign to go on

“I think you’re the smartest, bravest, most resilient woman I know. Without you, I’d dare say I’d have fallen apart by now. The whole galaxy would”

Rey tries to snicker but she rather enjoys it when Kylo compliments her. She looks at him and sees how apologetic and sincere he is

“Yeah… I know I am” They both laugh and now Kylo stands up to take Rey in his lap

“What about a compromise? We can’t keep her locked up in here forever you know… I remember all those nights I spent without you. I only had Maz and some staff that were too afraid of your wrath to even approach me. The guards were fun sometimes but they were there to work. I just hate to put Hope through that.”

Kylo had never really considered Rey’s life before she was brought to the palace. She was so young… even now, as Kylo looks at her, he sees how she robbed Rey’s childhood and forced her into being a mother at such a young age. Has he really caused her so much sadness in her life?

Rey picks up all these thoughts and takes Kylo’s face in between her palms

“Hey Kylo… no. Please don’t think that. You’ve never for once caused be any sadness in my life. You know that right?” She kisses the tip of his nose. 

“I don’t regret it Kylo. Any bit of it. Even the hard parts. They all led me to you and Hope and Ani, and I could never ask for more.

“She’s never going to let this go isn’t she?”

Rey smiles

“Nope”

Kylo leans his head all the way back and groans

“Fine!”

Rey is happy… really happy! She jumps and takes Kylo in a big hug. They both fall to the floor and this time it’s Rey on top of Kylo kissing him with thanks

“But… only 3 times a week. I still want want the majority of her studies to come privately in the palace. And she’s to have 2 knights with her at all time in the classroom and I’ll have as many troopers as I want roaming the grounds”

Rey doesn’t care. She really doesnt. Just as long as Hope gets to try going out into a real school!

“Please… Hope has lived her whole life with all your overly protectiveness. She wont mind those knights of yours.”

“Fine… then it’s settled”

“Thank you, Kylo” Rey says as sweetly as she can to Kylo, burying her face in the crook of his neck

 

Hope starts school in just a few weeks. They didn’t even let her take a test or screen her. Her father was the emperor and she would soon be the empress. What school would question her?

A few tears are shed by Hope’s dear parents and just like every other normal family, the parents are proud and at the same time scared to let their baby go. Kylo secretly gives the knights and the head of Hope’s security one last warning to make sure she doesn’t get hurt and to give a little “nudge” whenever some kid tries to bully her. But with all the enforcements he’s sending, he doubts anyone would try to bully her. 

When Hope gets to school Arteme and Elliana are waiting for her. They’re a few years older than she is so they go to separate parts of the school, but the two promise the princess that they’ll stick together during break time

Hope isn’t sure what exactly happens at break time but she’s just excited about it all either way. 

Wherever she goes there are murmurs all around her. She feels all eyes set on her and it’s almost as if the walls are closing in on her. Hope did not expect this. She suddenly wants to become very small. She sinks further back between the two knights following her, hoping they could shield her from the awkwardness

It felt like forever until she got to her room. By then a bell had rung and perhaps that meant it was time for classes already because all the other kids started running. She took a seat in the back of the class. It was all colorful, just like her playroom in the palace, but definitely not as extravagant

Everywhere kids are in groups and talking with each other. She feels left out. The only children she ever got to play with aside from Arteme and Elliana were the children of senators and diplomats, and even then she didn’t really interact with them. 

She plays with her fingers as she waits for class to start. After a while a woman comes in with a bright smile. She looks kind and it makes Hope feel a little better

“Everyone on their seats now on their seats…” Everyone hurries to their chairs and all the talking stops

“Now. I’m sure you’re all well aware that we have a new student with us. Now some of you may know her, but I think we all ought to hear from her ourselves hmm? Everyone come meet Hope!”

No titles. Definitely no titles. That was the one thing Kylo and Rey had agreed on easily. They didn’t want any too much attention to be drawn to her and titles were one way of drawing attention really quick.

Hope carefully stood up from her seat. She looked back at the knights who noded kindly to her. None of her classmates saw but she felt her knights smile at her. She walked slowly to the front of the room. With every step, they all watched.

When she got there the woman smiled even more and crouched a bit to get to her level.

“So Hope, why don’t you tell everyone your name, age, and tell them your 2 of your most favorite things to do and favorite food”

Her voice was squeaky but not in an annoying way. She decided there that she liked her

She faced her classmates and took a deep breath. She was used to this. Many people staring at her. She was just used to those many people being adults and not children her age. 

“Hi…” Hope held her hand up in a little wave

“I’m Hope Solo Ren… I’m 6 years old and my favorite thing to do is me and my mommy watching my daddy fight with his light sabre” Her classmates laugh and she’s shocked, she never thought the idea of her father training would be funny. She smiled a bit after seeing them warmly reacting and suddenly she was a bit more confident with what she had to say

“And I also like flying with my daddy in his special tie fighter. He lets me sit on his lap in the cockpit but I’m not supposed to tell mommy” Again more laughs

Now Hope has lost all fear 

“And my favorite food is the cake that mommy makes for me during me and daddy’s birthdays!” 

She smiles at her classmates then at her teacher who starts to clap. Everyone else follows

“Now what do we say?”

“Welcome, Hope!” All her classmates say and with a gentle push from her teacher she is back in her seat. 

The teacher starts talking about what they’ll be doing for the day when she gets a tap on her shoulder. She looks to her right and sees a girl with a pigtail and braces in her mouth waving at her. She whispers

“Hi! Wanna sit with me during break time? We can play dollies!”

“Yeah sure! I love dollies! Can my 2 friends sit with us? They’re older.”

“Of course! My name is Lacy by the way”

“Hi Lacy! My name is…”

“You don’t have to tell me. Everyone knows who you are. But it’s ok. Let’s be friends ok?” Hope was surprised by how blunt she was but her eyes and smiles were so kind she didn’t mind. She felt through the force and saw that she was honest. A true kind person. She was excited for break already!

Meanwhile back in the palace as Kylo and Rey carry on with their day the two can’t help but feel a little bit lonely without the loud energy of Hope. Even Ani started to miss her. Kylo brought Ani and Rey with him in his office. Having the two of them around him made him calm.   
The two decided later on that they would pick up Hope themselves when her classes were done. Even without it happening yet, they knew they’d pick up an overly excited and very energetic Hope at the end of the day. And that thought of making their daughter happy was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have prompted me before in Here for you, I'll be including it here don't worry. One chapter at a time. I plan to update daily with this since the writing will come more freely now that I have the plot out there already.


End file.
